The Gallery I Met Them
by Ichikawa Fue
Summary: Kedua iris hitam pekatnya menatap lekat setiap objek seni yang ia lalui. Dan saat kedua benda indah itu terhenti di 'sana', maka giliran kami yang akan memamerkan keindahan kami. Crossover AU fic challenge dedicated to Sacchi at #SacchiMainYuk. Ib AU. Multichapter, mistypo, OOC, aneh ah. DLDR. RnR?
1. Welcome to His Gallery

"Kau ikut 'kan besok, Mikasa?" Sasha menarik-narik ujung kain baju teman di sebelahnya.

"Tidak tahu. Aku sibuk, Sas—"

"Aah, ayolaaah! Jean dan Connie juga ikut kok!"

Yang ditanya hanya mengukirkan kalimat memang-kenapa-kalau-mereka-ikut-? di dalam kepalanya.

"Pameran museumnya terakhir besok, Mikasa! Katanya keren-keren lho karyanya. Tidak penasaran? Aku penasa—eeh...dengarkan aku, Mikasaaa!"

"Haah... Lihat sajalah besok, tugasku banyak!" balas gadis bersyal merah itu sambil segera keluar dari kereta setelah sebelumnya besi panjang itu berhenti, membuat si gadis ekor kuda di belakangnya langsung memasang ekspresi kecewa.

"Uh... POKOKNYA, BESOK AKU KE RUMAHMU, YA!" teriak Sasha kemudian, disambung dengan tertutupnya pintu kereta yang bersiap melesat ke tujuan berikutnya.

"Si Sasha...mau ke museum saja ribut amat..." gumam Mikasa memandang langit mendung di atas kepalanya selepas meninggalkan stasiun kereta.

.

.

.

* * *

**The Gallery I Met Them**

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**

**~ Ib AU ~  
(Ib (c) kouri)  
**

**Crossover AU fic challenge of #SacchiMainYuk**

**WARNING: Ib AU, possibly OOC, ****slight MikaJean, ****abal, aneh, kalau ada mistypo dengan amat sangat saya mohon beritahu saya**

* * *

**Chapter 1  
- Welcome to His Gallery -**

.

.

.

Mikasa tidak percaya, ternyata Sasha berhasil membawanya ke museum seni yang dimaksud.

Awalnya ia yakin sekali tidak akan bisa pergi menemani Sasha dan yang lain, karena ditimpa banyak tugas selama orangtuanya pergi hari itu. Dari berbelanja bahan pangan, bersih-bersih rumah, menyiram tanaman, mencuci pakaian serta menjemurnya, dan masih banyak lagi.

Namun, sejak Sasha datang ke rumahnya tadi, kenapa ya, Mikasa merasa tugas-tugasnya selesai secepat membalikkan telapak tangan? Entah gadis ini harus senang karena terbantu atau tidak—karena ia malas ke tempat membosankan macam museum itu.

"Mikasa~ Mukamu jangan _bete_ gitu dooong... Tiket masuknya saja kutraktir semua."

"Si Sasha lagi dapat durian runtuh, nih," sela Jean.

"Kukira kau cuma bisa maka—"

"Lihat! Ada roti raksasa!"

"Itu terbuat dari tanah liat, Sasha. Jangan coba-coba makan benda itu."

"Tapi baunya enak, Connie. Kayaknya roti asli." Sasha mulai melangkahi tambang pembatas.

"Bagaimanapun—HEI! AKU SERIUS! JANGAN DIGIGIT, SASHAAAA!"

Lalu terjadi adegan menarik-narik si gadis _brunette—_Sasha—dari karya seni berwujud roti raksasa oleh seorang remaja berambut tipis itu—Connie. Jean hanya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sembari mendekati mesin otomatis yang menjual minuman kaleng, haus.

Mikasa berdiri di tempat, tidak bergerak—tepatnya gadis itu bingung mau melakukan apa di situ, jadi ia memilih diam di tempat, mengamati pengunjung-pengunjung yang berlalu-lalang di galeri museum itu.

PLOK.  
Sebuah tangan jatuh di atas bahu kanan Mikasa.

"Yo."

Ah, si Jean, pikir gadis itu tanpa menggerakkan bibirnya sama sekali.

"Aku baru beli minum. Nih." Tanpa banyak tanya, Mikasa langsung menyambar minuman kaleng yang disodorkan pemuda berambut cokelat pucat itu—dan tanpa ucapan terima kasih juga. Tetapi Jean tidak protes, tidak marah, ini semua demi usaha pendekatannya pada gadis yang sudah lama ditaksirinya itu. Walaupun sepertinya orang yang bersangkutan tidak peduli sama sekali.

"Mau lihat-lihat ke sana?" tanya Jean setelah meletakkan dua kaleng minuman lainnya—jatah Sasha dan Connie—di meja terdekat, karena tampaknya dua orang itu sedang mengadakan 'kegiatan' tak dapat diganggu. _Seriously_, mau sampai kapan dua anak itu mengacau di sana? tanya Jean dalam hati.

"...Boleh lah," balas Mikasa sambil melangkah mendahului yang mengajak. Jean menyesuaikan langkah kakinya agar terus sejajar dengan langkah gadis itu.

Sebelum masuk lebih jauh ke dalam, mereka berhenti di depan sebuah papan putih bertulisan di dinding.

"Ah, pameran ini sudah dibuka sejak seminggu yang lalu."

"Sasha tidak memberitahumu?"

"Dia hanya sebatas mengajakku saja, sih."

Mikasa tak membalas apa-apa. Ia memilih untuk membaca tulisan yang terukir pada papan di depannya.

"Selamat datang di dunia...ng...Ge—Ge—Gee—"

Teman di sebelahnya terkikik mendengar si gadis oriental kesulitan membaca tulisan di depannya.

"Guertena, Mikasa," ujarnya masih terkikik.

"...Y—yah... Dia... siapa..? Apa maksudnya 'dunia Ge—ng...Guertena'?" tanya gadis yang ternyata tak dapat lagi menahan rasa penasarannya.

"Seniman yang membuat semua karya di galeri ini."

"Ooh..." Mikasa merapatkan syal merahnya menutupi setengah wajahnya—kebiasaannya. Kedua matanya segera tertuju pada lukisan besar yang tergores di lantai, tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Mama, Mama! Ikan besar!" seru anak laki-laki dari salah satu pengunjung, menyerobot jalan Mikasa.

Ya, lukisan di lantai itu didominasi warna biru tua—menggambarkan kedalaman laut beserta seekor ikan raksasa—_lantern fish—_di dalamnya. Di dekat tambang pembatasnya, terdapat papan berlabel _'Abyss of the Deep'_.

"Kalau lihat ini, seperti mau terhisap ke dalam, ya," komentar Jean yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di sebelah gadis bersurai legam itu lagi, lalu disambut dengan anggukan cepat.

Entah sejak kapan mata Mikasa memancarkan rasa ingin tahu yang besar, padahal tadinya tidak ada minat sama sekali.

"Kita ke sana!" seru Mikasa menggebu-gebu, tanpa pikir panjang sambil menarik lengan baju Jean ke tempat karya-karya lainnya.

Di dalam hati, Jean berseru,"Ah, terima kasih atas nikmat yang Engkau berikan hari ini, Tuhanku." Seolah ada seberkas cahaya dari langit, pemuda itu tersinari dengan indahnya.

Cukup, Jean.

.

.

.

"Eh, hei. Mikasa dan Jean ke mana?"

"Yaah, mereka meninggalkan kita..."

"Kau sih, sibuk dengan 'roti'mu itu!"

"Aku cuma mau mencicipi! Siapa tahu ada rasanya."

"Kau ini bodoh atau bagaimana si—"

"Ah! Ada jus kaleng!" potong Sasha menunjuk dua kaleng minuman di sebelahnya.

"Punya orang kali—eeh! SASHA! JANGAN ASAL AMBIL!" Terlambat. Gadis doyan makan itu telah membuka kaleng itu dan langsung meneguk isinya.

"Sudahlah, tak ada yang mengambil, kayaknya. Nih, buatmu." Connie hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala hampir botaknya itu dengan pasrah sambil menyambut benda yang disodorkan teman luar biasanya itu.

"Yang penting, kita cari Mikasa dan Jean dulu. Ayo!"

.

.

.

"I—ini...hebat. Lucu." Mikasa yang tampaknya terjangkit 'virus _out of character_' itu memandang kagum patung abstrak yang terbuat dari tanah liat berwarna biru muda di depannya.

Jean tertawa hambar. Ia hanya dapat terheran-heran, dari mana lucunya benda abstrak ini, menurutnya...agak seram, patung berlabel '_Fusion_' di depan mereka itu. Namun, demi cintanya satu itu...iya-iya saja deh.

"Jean, ingat _'Embodiment of Spirit'_ tadi?" tanya Mikasa tiba-tiba.

"Ng...patung tak berkepala itu?"

"Itu 'kan _'Death of the Individual'_."

"Lukisan pria yang tergantung itu?"

"Bukan lukisan, Jean. Itu sih, _'The Hanged Man'_. Yang kumaksud itu pahatan bunga mawar ungu. Yang besar. Di lantai satu tadi."

"Oh... Kenapa? Kau suka?" Agak terkejut si surai _ca__p__puccino _itu, berpikir Mikasa dapat mengingat label-label judul karya seni yang telah mereka lewati sedari tadi.

"Aku suka semuanya." Wajah gadis itu berseri-seri seketika, sungguh berbeda 180° dari biasanya.

Mikasa, oh, Mikasa, kenapa hari ini kau begitu indah! Seru Jean dramatis—tentu saja di dalam hati.

"Oh ya, tentang pahatan bunga mawar tadi..."

"Ya..?"

"Kau dengar...ada seseorang memanggilku di sana?"

"Eh? Kenalanmu mungkin?"

"Kau dengar?"

"Tidak sama sekali kurasa."

Mikasa menyandarkan punggung tangan di bawah dagunya. Pose berpikir.

"Mm...tapi...suaranya agak..."

"Agak..?"

"...agak menyeramkan."

"...Hanya perasaanmu, mungkin."

Kedua remaja itu saling membisu, sambil masih melangkahkan kaki di sepanjang koridor galeri yang penuh dengan karya-karya seni menakjubkan dari Guertena.

Sampai akhirnya terhenti di depan sebuah lukisan abstrak surealis berukuran besar nan panjang—yah, memang rata-rata lukisan di situ memang beraliran begitu sih.  
Mikasa mengamati lukisan itu di setiap sisinya. Jean bersandar di dinding seberangnya sambil geli melihat kelakuan yang langka dari pujaan hatinya itu.

_"Mikasa..."_

Gadis yang merasa terpanggil itu merogoh kedua kantong _blazer pale pink-_nya dan menoleh ke arah Jean.

"Apa?"

"Apanya?"

"Ah, bukan. Bukan kau yang memanggilku. Suara itu lagi."

"Suara siapa?" tanya Jean bingung.

"Entah."

"Hanya perasaanmu, Mikasa."

Gadis itu kembali mengamati lukisan berlabel _'Fabricated World'_ di depannya itu. Belum puas rupanya, entah apa yang membuat segores abstrak itu menarik di matanya.

_"Kemari, Mikasa..."_

Mikasa yang sudah tak dapat membendung rasa penasarannya—bercampur kesal, menoleh sekali lagi ke belakangnya.

"Ap—Lho? Jean?"

Pemuda si pemilik nama tidak ada di belakangnya.  
Ah, sial. Dia meninggalkanku, pikirnya.

"Ya sudah, aku juga bisa lihat-lihat sendiri kok." ujar Mikasa setengah _ngambek._

Mikasa celingukan ke sekitarnya. Hanya perasaannya, atau memang tempat itu kelewat sepi?

"Tadi ramai...ng...cepat sekali lari Jean."

Perasaan Mikasa mulai tidak enak.  
Kenapa sedari tadi dirinya tak berpapasan dengan satu pengunjung sama sekali?  
Dan ini bukan sepi, tetapi malah tak ia temukan seorang pun di situ.

_"Mikasa..."_

Langkah Mikasa kembali terhenti. Suara panggilan itu terdengar dari arah belakangnya. Namun, ia sangsi untuk menoleh ke arah itu sama sekali. Bulu kuduknya terasa berdiri semua. Lalu ia geleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan tetap melangkah ke depan, menuruni tangga.

"Jean, kau mengerjaiku, ya?! Awas kau nanti!" ucapnya setengah teriak—yah, sebenarnya sekedar upaya menenangkan diri agar ia tidak dapat mendengar suara-suara aneh lagi.

Sunyi.  
Rasa takut mulai menguasai hatinya.

"Sasha! Connie! Hei! Kalian juga bersekongkol rupanya?!" Gadis itu mulai membabi-buta mengitari seluruh sudut galeri museum itu.

Tidak masuk akal. Tidak masuk akal! Mungkinkah seisi pengunjung museum bersekongkol mengerjainya? Akh! Tidak masuk akal!

"Ka—kalau begitu, aku pulang!"

Segeralah ia membelok ke arah pintu keluar.

KLEK.

Seharusnya mata si gadis sudah terterpa cahaya sang surya.

Tetapi ini...berbeda.

Mikasa tidak keluar.  
Atau mungkin...'tidak berhasil'..?

"I—ini...lukisan lantai_ 'Abyss of the Deep'_? Kenapa...aku kembali ke si—" Sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Mikasa merasakan sensasi dingin dan lembab pada permukaan kulitnya.

Ah.

Saat itu, Mikasa yakin ia tertarik ke dalam air—tenggelam..? Tetapi—ia bisa bernapas.  
Sungguh aneh.

.

.

.

_"Mikasa.__..__"_

Setengah sadar.

"Mikasa!"

Yang dipanggil membuka matanya lebar-lebar.

"...Eh, Sasha..?"

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Mikasa masih kebingungan. Ingatannya masih tercampur aduk. Namun, akhirnya ia angkat bicara lagi.

"Jean—Connie...di mana..? Di mana orang-orang..?"

"Ah, kau tahu, Mikasa? Aku kaget saat mendapati seisi museum menghilang entah ke mana! Dan setiap berusaha keluar, aku selalu kembali ke depan papan selamat datang ini!"

"...Sama..."

Rupanya, Sasha mengalami hal yang sama denganku, gumam Mikasa.

"Mikasa, kita harus cari jalan keluar."

"..."

"Kalau dugaanku benar, kita terjebak di dunia lain," kata si _brunette _menggaruk pipinya.

"...Dunia...lain..?" Mikasa ingin menyergah pendapat temannya itu, tetapi ia urungkan, karena sama sekali tak punya argumentasi untuk menolak jikalau teori gila Sasha memang benar. Masalahnya, sedari tadi memang ia mengalami kejadian-kejadian yang tak masuk akal.

"Firasatku begitu... Pokoknya, jangan sampai kita terpisah di sini," tambah Sasha menggenggam tangan Mikasa yang tengah menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua.

Hawa dingin galeri menusuk kulit kedua gadis remaja itu. Keduanya menggigil.  
Sasha dan Mikasa menyelidiki setiap sudut galeri Guertena. Karya-karya surealis yang begitu hidup ala sang seniman, jendela-jendela berkabut, dan lampu tempat itu—yang entah sejak kapan meredup, bahkan sebagian telah padam—menambah suasana ngeri di situ.

Ketika mereka melewati sebuah jendela, tampak sekelebat bayangan hitam di luar jendela.

"GYAAAAAA! MIKASAAAAA! ITU APA?! DI JENDELA! ADA YANG LEWAT!" teriak Sasha hampir mendekap si oriental.

"He..? Tidak mungkin ada yang lewat di luar jendela, Sasha. Ini lantai dua."

"Ta—tapi, tapi, tapi—!"

Mikasa melengos sebelum akhirnya menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya pada permukaan jendela yang Sasha tunjuk-tunjuk, kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya di sana.

"Tidak kelihatan apa-apa. Gelap sekali, bahkan lebih gelap dari ruangan ini."

"Ng... Ya sudah, kita turun saja..?"

Teman bicaranya hanya mengangguk sembari mendekati tangga.

"AH! Mikasa! Di meja resepsionis bukannya ada telepon, ya?"

Mata gadis di sebelahnya melebar.  
Benar kata Sasha! Kenapa ia tidak menyadari hal itu! Dengan begitu 'kan mereka bisa memanggil bantuan!

Meja resepsionis ada di lantai satu.  
Cepat-cepat mereka menuruni tangga itu. Uh, makin gelap saja galeri lantai satu itu.

"Lho, Mikasa..." Langkah Sasha melambat. "Kita ini...di mana..?"

Mikasa yang heran dengan pertanyaan temannya itupun menyebarkan pandangan ke sekitarnya.

Ada yang aneh.

Ini sama sekali bukan lantai satu.  
Ini tempat lain.  
Namun, masih bernuansa galeri.  
Galeri ala sang Guertena—yang penempatan karyanya lebih acak-acakan daripada sebelumnya.

"Kurasa teori 'dunia lain'mu itu benar, Sasha."

"Kau meragukanku? Ah! Ada pintu aneh di sana, Mikasa! Siapa tahu itu jalan keluar kita! Ayo!" Tanpa menunggu jawaban Mikasa, Sasha mengeret gadis itu menuju pintu tersebut.

_"Hoo... Kau punya? Kau punya benda itu? Serahkan... Serahkan padaku..."_

Kedua remaja itu spontan menoleh ke arah suara.  
Dalam seketika, tubuh Mikasa mematung, diikuti Sasha.

Wanita yang cantik.  
Sungguh cantik.  
Rambut cokelat panjangnya menjuntai di lantai.  
Gaun ungunya teramat elegan menghiasi sekujur tubuhnya.  
Ia—wanita itu...merangkak menggunakan kedua tangannya.

Tapi—di mana...kaki wanita itu..?

"Mi—MIKASA! LUKISAN ITU HIDUP!"

Ya. Wanita yang setengah tubuhnya keluar dari pigura itu merangkak menuju mereka berdua—yang bagaikan anak-anak domba yang tersesat.  
KREK. KREEEK. KREEEK.  
Suara bingkai yang terseret sepanjang sang wanita itu merangkak membuat suasana bertambah angker.

_"Serahkan... Serahkan..." _Suara serak yang menyeramkan. Seperti suara orang tercekik.

Serahkan apa? Mikasa tidak mengerti maksud makhluk itu!

"A—apa..?"

"Mikasa! Bukan saatnya meladeni begituan! Ayo kita segera—"

CKLAK.

"PINTU INI TIDAK BISA TERBUKA!"

KLAK. KLEK. KLAK. KLEK. KLAK. KLEK. Sasha terus memutar-mutar kenop pintu itu, berharap akan ada keajaiban.

"TETAP TIDAK BISA! BAGAIMANA INI, MIKASAAAA!"

Panik.

"Sasha! Kita kembali ke lantai dua—"

Terperanjat.

"...Anak tangganya...KE MANA ANAK TANGGANYA?!"

"Hi—hilang..?!"

SRAK.

Sesuatu—sesuatu masuk ke dalam kantong kanan _blazer _Mikasa.

Tangan.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" Mikasa buru-buru menepis tangan—milik wanita lukisan yang ternyata sudah ada di sebelahnya itu.

_"Indahnya...mawar ungu ini..."_

Tubuh Mikasa terjatuh lemas ke lantai sesaat setelah wanita itu mulai mencabuti kelopak bunga mawar di genggamannya dan memakaninya.

"MIKASA! ADA AP—"

BRUGGG.

Sepatu hitam.  
Sepatu milik seorang pemuda bersurai _umber _mendarat dengan indahnya.  
Di wajah wanita berparas cantik itu.  
Membuatnya terpelanting jauh ke sisi berlawanan di ruangan itu, menabrak dinding, dan berhenti bergerak.  
Setangkai mawar yang digenggamnya tadi terlempar ke sisi lainnya.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku tak apa. Mikasa yang—yang—aku tak tahu kenapa!"

"...Aku...tak apa, Sasha... Cuma _capek..._" gadis bersyal merah itu mengambil posisi duduk—yang tadinya terkulai di pangkuan Sasha.

"Ini, mawarmu. Jaga baik-baik." ucap si pemuda menyerahkan mawar tadi—yang sudah berkurang kelopaknya.

"A...aku tidak punya barang seperti ini—"

"Begitupun aku...tadinya. Tiba-tiba benda ini muncul di sini," ujar pemuda itu seraya mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong jaketnya.

Mawar putih.

"Biar kutebak. Sepertinya, di dunia lain ini...jiwa kita berhubungan langsung dengan mawar yang kita pegang...ya..?" terka gadis berkuncir ekor kuda yang duduk di sebelah Mikasa sedari tadi itu. Sasha memang terkenal dengan imajinasinya yang tinggi.

"Tampaknya."

"...Hei... Kau juga terjebak di museum ini..?" Pemuda yang ditanya oleh Mikasa itu mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah. Kita sama-sama berjuang keluar dari sini, ya! Kenalkan, aku Sasha Braus, dan dia Mikasa Ackerman."

"Ah ya, salam kenal. _Yosh. _Kita harus cari petunjuk di sekitar sini."

"Sini, Mikasa, kubantu bangun—eh, kau bisa berdiri?"

"Bisa. Mawar ini sudah ada di tanganku lagi," Mikasa memasukkan mawar ungunya ke dalam kantong _blazer. _Lalu segera berdiri perlahan, sembari mengamati pemuda di depannya.

"Hei. Kau...belum memberitahu namamu. Bagaimana bisa aku mengucapkan terima kasih begitu saja padamu? Jangan-jangan kau juga berupaya—menjebak kami?"

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Makasiiiiih yang uda baca! xD

Waukh! Fanfic buat celengnya Sacchi nih #SacchiMainYuk  
Fanfic pertama saya di fandom SnK! Dan pake AU Ib, pada tau kan game ini? ouo  
Jujur saya bingung mau nge-OTP apa kaga ntarnya LOL hancurrr, abal...haha entahlah...

Kenapa jadi multichapter coba...ahahaha #ketawahambar #gantungdiri  
Berharap bisa selesai sebelom 15 November, dan ga webe =A=;

Kritik saran diterima, demi kemajuan ini fic orz  
Silakan sumbang suara(?) di kotak review jika readers bersedia~ :3


	2. Meetings of Suspicion

"Nama...tidak penting." Pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Kalau begitu kami tidak bisa percaya padamu."

"Eh...hei...kalian... Jangan bertengkar di saat genting begini, dong..." keluh Sasha yang mulai mencari petunjuk di salah satu pelosok koridor luas itu.

Mikasa melipat kedua tangannya, turut mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemuda tak murah nama itu. Lalu, pandangannya terhenti pada lubang di langit-langit tak jauh dari situ.

Ah, tempat keluarnya pemuda _umber _itu tadi, sebelum kakinya menghantam si wanita lukisan.

.

.

.

* * *

**The Gallery I Met Them**

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**

**~ Ib AU ~  
(Ib (c) kouri)  
**

**Crossover AU fic challenge of #SacchiMainYuk**

**WARNING: Ib AU, possibly OOC, abal, OTP rada phail, tambah aneh deh, kalau ada mistypo dengan amat sangat saya mohon beritahu saya**

* * *

******Chapter 2  
- Meetings of Suspicion -  
**

.

.

.

"Sasha, kita bisa coba ke atas situ 'kan?" Pandangan gadis bersurai hitam itu tidak berpindah se-_inchi_ pun dari lubang tadi.

"Jangan ke sana lagi. Banyak makhluk aneh juga di sana. Tadi aku juga dikejar-kejar," ujar si pemuda tanpa nama itu,"Sebaiknya kita tutup lubang ini sebelum mereka menyusulku."

"Buang-buang waktu. Lebih baik kita mencari jalan keluar di sini—"

"Mikasa! Sepertinya pintu tadi sudah dapat dibuka!" seru Sasha dari ujung kanan koridor—tempat diletakkannya rak-rak buku, "Saat kutarik salah satu buku di sini, terdengar suara dari arah situ!"

Si pemuda mencoba memutar kenop pintu satu-satunya di situ.

KLEK.  
Benar rupanya. Ambang pintu terbuka sedikit.

Pemuda itu tampak menimbang-nimbang sesuatu, sebelum akhirnya dengan cepat menarik lengan Mikasa dan menyeretnya memasuki ruangan—yang entah ruangan apa—di seberang pintu, dan menutupnya kembali.

—Meninggalkan 'rekan' satunya di belakang.  
Tentu saja yang bersangkutan terkejut dan berusaha mengejar langkah dua orang di depannya.

"Lepaskan! LEPASKAN AKU, BODOH! KAU GILA?! APA MAKSUDMU MENINGGALKAN TEMANKU DI SANA?! MINGGIR!" Setelah Mikasa berhasil melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman pemuda itu, ia bergegas kembali ke koridor tadi.

Namun, dengan cekatan pemuda itu menahan kenop pintu tersebut agar tidak terbuka oleh si gadis oriental.

"HEI!"

"Temanmu itu mencurigaka—"

"JUSTRU KAU YANG MENCURIGAKAN!"

DOKDOKDOK.  
Terdengar gedoran dari seberang.

"Hei! Kenapa kalian meninggalkanku?!" teriak Sasha.

Mikasa hampir berucap jika mulutnya tidak langsung ditutup oleh telapak tangan kiri si pemuda.

"Maaf sebelumnya! Bisa tunjukkan mawarmu?"

"Ng...sebentar." Dari suaranya, tampaknya Sasha sedang meraba-raba seluruh penjuru pakaiannya.

"Mawar tidak menjadi masalah di saat begini! Sasha bisa-bisa dalam keadaan bahaya, tahu!" protes Mikasa setelah berhasil menyingkirkan telapak tangan kiri pemuda di sebelahnya—yang sedari tadi menutupi mulutnya,"Sasha! Kau tak apa-apa?"

"Tenang, Mikasa. Aku tak apa—AH! Ketemu! Ada di tasku ternyata. _Pink_."

"Apanya?"

"Pemuda itu menanyakan mawarku, bukan? Tadi aku terlalu khawatir padamu, Mikasa, jadi tidak sempat memikirkan mawarku. Nah, sekarang bukakan pintu ini. Bagaimana aku bisa memperlihatkan mawar ini padamu? Cepat! Aku takut wanita lukisan itu siuman!"

"Baik, baik..." jawab rambut _umber _itu dengan nada pasrah. Tangan kanannya yang sedari tadi menahan kenop pintu, diputarnya ke arah membuka, perlahan.

"Lama sekali!" Mikasa menyerobot tangan pemuda _umber _itu dan membuka pintu dengan cepat. "SASH—eh..?"

"...Ke mana...temanmu itu..?" Yang diberi pertanyaan terdiam, bingung juga.

"SASHAAA! KAU DI MANA?!"

Hilang.

Padahal kurang dari sedetik tadi si kuncir ekor kuda itu masih berada di situ.

"Tunggu. Kalau dilihat...ini koridor yang berbeda dari koridor yang tadi."

Memang benar.  
Tidak ada wanita lukisan. Tidak ada lubang pada langit-langit. Tidak ada rak buku di ujung koridor. Tidak ada Sasha. Ruangan itu berubah total.

"Be—berarti...berarti...ruangan tadi berpindah..? Sa—Sasha..." ucap Mikasa lemas. Kedua alis turun, pertanda akan turunnya 'hujan'.

"Ma—maaf... Aku terlalu curiga—"

"YA! KAU KETERLALUAN!" Mikasa menarik kasar kerah jaket pemuda itu.

Ah, ternyata salah_. _Tak setetes pun 'hujan' turun dari tempatnya terbendung. Tak ada wajah suram. Tak ada wajah menangis.  
Hanya ada garang dan kesal yang terlukis di wajah sang gadis, bagaikan wajah preman pasar yang geram hanya karena tersenggol sedikit saja.

"Maafkan aku! Aku tidak tahu ini akan terjadi! Aku begitu bodohnya meragukan orang sesama nasib dengan kita..." Si pemuda—yang cukup terkejut dengan reaksi orang di depannya—menegakkan tubuhnya dan menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, hingga gadis di depannya sempat berbalik tercengang pula dengan nada penuh sesal yang terlontar dari bibir yang bersangkutan—yang berbeda sama sekali dengan yang tadi. "Aku akan menelusuri tempat ini untuk mencari temanmu—Sasha!"

Mikasa masih terdiam, namun perlahan melepas cengkraman tangannya pada kerah jaket pemuda itu.

"Jangan bukakan pintu ini maupun yang di ujung sana pada siapapun! Periksalah mawar mereka terlebih dahulu!"

"Tu—tunggu... Kau mau pergi sendirian..?" tanya Mikasa pada pemuda itu yang mulai beranjak dari sebelahnya ke arah pintu satu lagi—yang berwarna kuning.

"Ya. Ini kesalahanku, maka ini juga hukumanku. Kau tunggu di sini saja, di tempat yang aman."

Bagaimana bisa ada orang yang rela mengorbankan keselamatannya demi orang yang baru dikenal tanpa pikir panjang? Mikasa agak tercengang.

"Ku—Kubilang TUNGGU!" Mikasa menarik tangan pemuda itu dengan wajah geram—lagi, namun segera memudar. "Hei, aku tidak sungguh-sungguh marah tadi."

"Eh..?"

"Yah...aku sih tidak begitu khawatir dengan anak itu." Mikasa mengibas-ngibaskan tangan kanannya dengan tampang acuh tak acuh.

Agak-agaknya, rahang bawah si Tanpa Nama itu sudah akan jatuh saja saking lebarnya ia menganga kaget mendengar jawaban surai hitam itu.

"Berhentilah memandangku seperti itu. Kau tahu, anak itu agak sedikit...buas. Instingnya mirip serigala kelaparan."

"Se—serigala..?"

"Cuma umpama. Eng...bagian 'kelaparan'nya bukan umpama sih, dia hampir selalu kelaparan."

"Aku baru dengar ada manusia seperti itu," komentar pemuda itu sambil tertawa pelan.

"Memang benar sih, jangan terpisah di sini. Kalau kau akan pergi mencari Sasha—dan jalan keluar—biarkan aku ikut bersamamu."

"Kenapa... Kenapa kau memilih untuk mengambil bahaya..? Kukira..."

"Pertanyaan yang sama kulontarkan padamu. Kenapa kau sudi mencari Sasha sendirian? Kau tahu, semua orang tidak dapat hidup sendiri. Kau membutuhkanku, dan aku membutuhkanmu."

"Tapi...aku ingin menebus kesalahanku—"

"KAU! Kau tipe orang yang lebih memilih memikul semua masalah sendirian! Manusia selalu membutuhkan teman! Teman dalam suka maupun duka!"

Sepasang mata pemuda itu memandang Mikasa dalam-dalam dengan tatapan ah-begitukah-?.

"Te—tenang saja! Dia pasti masih ada di suatu tempat di galeri aneh ini! Yang perlu kita lakukan adalah mencari jalan menuju tempatnya! Pasti ketemu...Mimasa!"

"Heh, namaku Mikasa! Nah, makanya itu aku tidak begitu khawatir dengan anak itu. Karena kita akan menemukannya, pasti!" Mikasa menghampiri sebuah sofa putih berlukis garis-garis merah dan hitam di ruangan itu. Memeriksa sudut-sudutnya, berharap mendapatkan petunjuk. "Lagipula, dia itu sangat berisik." Mikasa menekan pelipisnya dengan dua jari, seolah mendeskripsikan keluarbiasaan ocehan seorang Sasha.

"Ah ya, Mi—Misasa—"

"MIKASA! MI-KA-SA!"

"I, iya. Mikasa."

Saat itu, ingin rasanya Mikasa berteriak 'KOREK KUPING SANA!' pada si _umber _di depannya. Tapi ia singkirkan jauh-jauh dahulu perihal itu.

"Oh ya...maaf..."

"Kenapa minta maaf? Seharusnya aku yang mi—"

"Aku ragu mengucapkan 'terima kasih' padamu tadi. Terima kasih. Mm...kita kok saling meragukan satu sama lain begini, ya? Haha..." Pancaran iris bening Mikasa tertangkap oleh penglihatan si pemuda _umber_. Biarpun gadis bersyal merah itu tertawa ataupun bersikap acuh tak acuh, pemuda di sebelahnya itu tahu ia sangat mengkhawatirkan temannya tadi. Mata tidak dapat berbohong.

"Ng...tentang namamu—"

"Uh...sebenarnya...bukan karena aku sok atau bagaimana, tapi..."

Mikasa masih menyimaknya sembari perlahan menduduki sofa yang sedari tadi ia raba-raba itu.

"...aku tidak suka namaku."

"Haah?"

"Mirip nama perempuan." Pemuda itu membuang pandangannya ke lantai di sebelahnya, namun kemudian memutuskan untuk turut menempatkan bokongnya di sofa panjang tersebut.

"Lalu, kenapa? Namaku pun seperti nama kapal perang." Oh tolong, Mikasa, itu berbeda.

"Tapi cocok dengan—mu. Er...maaf. Banyak yang mengiraku seorang perempuan saat mendengar namaku."

"Yah, tak masalah sih, kalau kau tak mau memberitahukan namamu," sahut gadis itu membetulkan posisi syalnya.

Tiba-tiba tangan kanan pemuda itu mendarat di depan Mikasa dengan posisi jabat tangan.

"Kita berkenalan sekali lagi."

Mikasa menyambut tangan itu dengan tangan kanannya.

"Kalau maumu begitu. Aku Mikasa. Kau?"

"E...Eren. Ba—bagaimana kesanmu...namaku..?" tanya pemuda bernama Eren ini sangsi dengan penampakan wajah lawan bicaranya.

"Biasa saja. Apanya yang seperti perempuan?"

"Eh, biasa? Biasanya banyak yang salah kira 'Eren' sebagai 'Ellen'." Eren beranjak dari sofa itu, menghampiri sebuah meja kayu pendek—setelah keduanya melepaskan jabatan tangan mereka.

"Hoo...masalah ejaan rupanya."

"Yah, begitulah—eh, hei—"

"Apa?"

"Mikasa...coba lihat ini!"

Mikasa segera beranjak dari duduknya, menghampiri Eren.

"Ada apa?"

"Di sini vas bunga ini tertulis 'Pulihkan jiwamu, walaupun hanya sekali.'." Eren mengangkat vas bunga itu, lalu mengocoknya pelan. "Ada airnya, sedikit."

"...Lalu..?"

"Mikasa, aku punya satu firasat. Kemarikan mawarmu."

Mikasa menurut-menurut saja. Ia rogoh kantong _blazer-_nya dan menyerahkan mawar ungunya pada pemuda di depannya. Eren segera mencelupkan tangkai mawar itu ke air di dalam vas bunga di atas meja di depannya.

Perlahan, tumbuh kelopak-kelopak lainnya pada mawar Mikasa, hingga kembali membentuk mawar sempurna. Eren menarik kembali mawar ungu Mikasa dari dalam vas itu.

"Ternyata benar..."

"Ah! Kelopaknya tumbuh kembali! Pegal-pegalku hilang!" belalak Mikasa menyambut mawarnya yang masih digenggam Eren dengan tidak sabaran, sehingga kulit telapak tangannya juga turut mendekap jari-jari tangan pemuda si _umber_ itu.

Suasana senyap untuk beberapa detik, mempertahankan posisi kedua remaja itu—kecuali kedipan mata masing-masing individu.

Dan akhirnya keduanya saling melepas genggaman tangan mereka sambil bersamaan mengucapkan kata 'maaf'—dengan sedikit rona pada wajah mereka. Sedikit.

"Mikasa, kau ini setiap hari kerjaannya apa saja sih?"

"Haa? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau tanya begituan?"

"Kulit tanganmu kasar sekali. Seperti kuli—AUW!"

"Katakan lebih keras sekali lagi," bentak Mikasa memencet hidung Eren, semakin lama semakin menambah kekuatan pencetannya.

"Mi—MIKASA! Maaf deh, maaf! MAAF! LEPASKAN, KUMOHON! ADUDUDUDUHHH!"

"Oke." Surai hitam itu melepaskan kedua jarinya dari hidung orang di depannya, meninggalkan warna kemerahan di tempat tersebut.

"O...oh, seperti yang tertulis di vas bunga ini. 'Walaupun hanya sekali', itu maksudnya hanya dapat memulihkan sekali ya? Airnya mendadak habis." ujar Eren berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Pelajaran Eren hari ini: Jangan pernah membahas kulit kasar pada seorang gadis—terutama Mikasa.

"Ooh..."

Hanya 'ooh'? gumam Eren sembari menatap gadis di depannya.

"Kita mulai masuk ke pintu kuning itu, Ere—UUPH—"

Tidak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, mulut Mikasa keburu dibekap Eren, entah apa sebabnya.

"Ssst! Kau dengar itu, Mikasa?" Yang ditanyai memandang heran, lalu segera menajamkan pendengarannya. Eren segera melepas bekapannya setelah gadis itu dapat tenang.

DUG DUG DUG!

"Apa itu?!" seru Mikasa dengan volume suara kecil.

"Ada yang menggedor dinding di sana!" balas Eren dengan volume suara tidak kalah kecil.

BRAKKK!

"Dindingnya—UPH—" Mikasa hampir berteriak lantang jika tidak segera Eren bekap lagi mulutnya.

"Merunduk! Sembunyi di balik sofa!" bisik pemuda itu segera berjongkok dan bergeser ke belakang sofa tadi masih dengan tangan yang membekap mulut Mikasa. Gadis itu hanya mengangguk-angguk panik.

"A—apa itu?"

"Sesuatu menjebol dindingnya."

"Berani intip itu apa? ...Eren?"

"Sejujurnya, tidak."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Baiklah, akan kuintip sedikit," ujar Eren berkeringat dingin.

Baru saja akan melongokkan kepalanya, terdengar bunyi yang mereka kenal.

KREK. KREEEK.

Si _umber _menarik kembali kepalanya. "Sepertinya wanita lukisan itu lagi—eh...Mikasa..?"

Tampaknya gadis itu tadi juga mendengar suara seretan pigura yang khas itu tadi. Lalu, segera ia raih sesuatu yang mengkilat dari dalam kardus penyimpanan di sebelahnya. Kemudian dengan nekatnya berdiri menantang 'maut'. Sampai pemuda di sebelahnya itu terbelalak melihat tindakannya.

"Mikasa! Kau mau apa?!"

Namun Mikasa tak menggubrisnya."Ka—kau! Tak akan kubiarkan kau menyentuh Eren! Lawan aku!" teriak gadis itu sambil menarik kedua tangannya—yang gemetaran—ke depan. Benda mengkilat di tangannya—sebilah pisau palet—ia arahkan pada objek yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter di depannya.

Sejak kapan Mikasa jadi mempunyai 'misi' untuk melindungi Eren? Kenapa ia nekat melawan makhluk tak berkaki di depannya itu? Akh! Ini tidak boleh terjadi! Pikiran itu terus berputar-putar di dalam kepala _umber _itu. Lalu pemuda itu segera menyusul berdirinya Mikasa.

_"Kalian...menikmati permainan ini? Eren? Mikasa? Ijinkan aku ikut..." _Suara serak menyeramkan itu lagi.

"Ini...wanita yang berbeda dengan yang tadi. Gaun wanita lukisan ini...putih," celetuk Mikasa.

"Putih?"

"Ya. Itu artinya dia mengincar mawar putihmu, Eren!"

"T—tida—"

"EREN! Aku akan mengulur waktu. Kau periksa pintu kuning itu, apakah bisa terbuka?"

Eren tersentak sejenak, entah karena apa. Setelah itu, ia terdiam agak lama.

_"Aku ingin ikut...AJAK AKU..."_

"Tunggu apa lagi kau, Eren?! Dia semakin mendekat!"

"Tidak!" Eren menyambar pisau palet dari tangan Mikasa, dan menggantikan posisi gadis itu. "Kau yang periksa pintu itu! Aku yang mengulur waktu di sini! Cepat!"

"..."

"Ayo, Mikasa!"

"I...iya!" seru Mikasa sembari berlari ke pintu yang dimaksud.

KLEK.

"Terkunci, Eren!"

"Hah?!"

SPLAT.  
Tiba-tiba sebuah cipratan cairan berwarna ungu terbentuk pada dinding di dekat Mikasa—membuat gadis itu kaget setengah mati. Tidak lama, ia menemukan cipratan itu ternyata berbentuk tulisan.

'Jika kau masih mengingat nama lukisan itu, aku akan memberimu sesuatu yang berharga'

Berharga? Apakah itu sesuatu yang dapat membebaskan mereka dari tempat itu? Tak ada salahnya mencoba. Mikasa segera memutar otak. Apakah yang dimaksud adalah lukisan hidup yang sekarang sedang berada di depan mereka? Gawat. Jangankan ingat, bahkan Mikasa tak tahu—AH! Mikasa teringat saat berada di koridor sebelumnya, ada sebuah label lukisan tertempel pada dinding, namun tak ada satu pun lukisan yang tertengger di atasnya. Kemungkinan karena lukisan itu adalah si wanita lukisan yang mengejar-ngejar Mikasa.

"_'The Lady in Purple'_...ah, bukan. Jika yang saat ini bergaun putih, maka..._'The Lady in White'_..?"

GREP.  
Sesuatu menggenggam kaki Mikasa. Gadis itu menelan ludah, kemudian perlahan mengarahkan pandangannya ke bawah.

Sebuah boneka berwarna biru.  
Berambut hitam jabrik, bermata bulat merah besar, tersenyum namun lebih mirip seringai mengerikan.  
Tengah memegangi kaki kanan gadis oriental itu.

Hampir saja Mikasa berteriak, sebelum akhirnya ia menyadari _mungkin _'itu' hanya ingin memberikan yang dijanjikannya tadi. Ia menenangkan dirinya, dengan cepat mengangkat boneka biru itu, dan segera memeriksa sekujur tubuh si boneka.

"Sesuatu! Ayolah! Muncullah sesuatu! Kumohon!"

Saat Mikasa menekan bagian perut boneka, jari-jarinya merasakan sesuatu yang padat dan keras di dalamnya.

"Eren! Aku pinjam pisau ini sebentar!"

"Eh—"

Mikasa mengambil pisau palet dari genggaman Eren tanpa menunggu persetujuan yang bersangkutan.

BREEEETTT.  
Mikasa membelah lebar perut boneka yang ada di tangannya.

AH! Kunci!

"Eren! Aku dapat kunci! Sepertinya kunci pintu kuning ini! Ayo, pergi!"

Mikasa buru-buru memasukkan kunci itu ke dalam lubang kunci di pintu di depannya, kemudian memutarnya.

KLIK.

"Eren! Terbuka!" teriak Mikasa sambil memutar kenop pintu—dan benar-benar sukses terbuka.

_"Kalian mau ke mana?" _Gerakan wanita lukisan itu semakin cepat, dan tangannya berhasil mencengkram kedua kaki Eren, sehingga membuatnya terjungkal ke lantai. Dan tanpa mereka sadari makhluk sejenis si gaun putih itu bertambah banyak di dalam ruangan itu. Tampaknya memang _lady in white _ini membawa teman-temannya yang berwarna-warni juga gaunnya.

Gerakan mereka tanpa basa-basi lagi, cepat luar biasa—beberapa berniat mengejar Mikasa, namun Eren menghalangi mereka. Pemuda itu terpojok dalam kerubungan wanita-wanita lukisan itu.

"EREN!"

Mikasa panik. Begitu juga Eren, yang kaki serta tubuhnya masih 'tersangkut' pada tangan-tangan para _lady_.

Di tengah suasana panik itu, Eren menyerahkan sesuatu pada Mikasa.

"A—apa—EREN?! Apa maksudmu—ini—mawarmu—"

"Aku akan menahannya di sini. Kutitipkan mawar putihku padamu. Dengan begitu, mereka tak akan bisa mengambilnya. Sekarang, pergilah. Aku akan menyusulmu nanti, Mikasa." Eren tersenyum—yang tampak dipaksakan—pada si gadis yang tengah bimbang itu.

"TIDAK! KUBILANG KITA TIDAK BOLEH TERPISAH 'KAN?! EREN—" Tubuh Mikasa mendadak limbung ke arah pintu kuning yang terbuka lebar tadi. Rupanya karena boneka tadi bangkit dan telah mendorongnya ke sana, dan segera menutup pintu itu.

_"Kenapa...Eren menyuruh Mikasa pergi? Ayo, kita bermain bersama..."_

"—TIDAK! EREN! EREEEN!"

Mikasa yang telah berada di dalam ruangan yang sudah berbeda lagi, segera meraih kenop pintu kuning tadi dan membukanya cepat. Sayangnya, lagi-lagi, ruangan berubah menjadi ruangan lain. Gadis itu kembali ke ruangan yang baru ditemukannya setelah didorong tadi.

"...Eren... Aku harus mencarimu ke mana..?" Didekapnya mawar putih di tangan kanannya.

"Iris hijau yang indah, bukan?" Terdengar suara dari samping tempat gadis itu berdiri. Ya. Seseorang berdiri tepat di sampingnya. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk membuat seorang Mikasa tersentak hingga terjatuh ke lantai.

"Ah...sepertinya kau baru menyadari warna irisnya saat cahaya lampu ruangan ini memasuki dan sedikit menerangi ruangan gelap tadi, ya?"

"SI—SIAPA KAU?!" Mikasa menginspeksi tubuh orang di depannya dari ujung kaki. Sepatu hitam, kaus kaki panjang hitam, gaun simpel sebawah lutut berwarna hitam pula, rambut panjang pirang pekat, lengan hitam—ah, mulai janggal, lalu—

Betapa Mikasa bertambah terkejut ketika mendapati wajah orang di depannya sewarna dengan gaunnya dan hanya sebatas tekstur hidung serta lekukan pipi—tak ada mata, alis, maupun bibir.

Gadis bersyal merah itu sigap mengambil pisau palet yang sedari tadi tergeletak di lantai dekat pintu kuning.

"Hei, hei. Tenang, aku tidak ada niatan membahayakanmu."

Tak ada mulut, kenapa bisa berbicara? gumam Mikasa.

"Ya, aku memang juga salah satu karya Ayah—ah, Guertena maksudku. Oh, kurasa kau syok dengan wajahku yang seperti ini, ya?"

Tentu saja, Bodoh! gerutu Mikasa dalam hati.

"Sebaiknya aku memakai wajah yang itu..." Orang itu mengusap wajahnya menggunakan tangan kanannya, dan SRET, wajah itu berubah menjadi wajah orang normal. Bermulut, beralis, serta bermata sewarna langit. "Tapi akan hilang kembali setiap 30 menit. Soalnya aslinya aku hanya siluet hitam sih."

Mikasa tak peduli, asalkan ia tidak melihat wajah rata—berhidung—seperti tadi. Tetapi kalau Mikasa boleh jujur, wajah orang ini tidak kalah cantiknya dengan _lady-lady _pelangi tadi—sebutan Mikasa pada wanita-wanita lukisan tadi, karena mereka bermacam-macam warna gaunnya.

"Dengar. Aku akan memperlihatkanmu sesuatu, tetapi kau harus membantuku menemukan barang yang kucari."

"..."

"Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan Eren, dia tak akan apa-apa."

"Ba—bagaimana bisa!"

"Bukankah dia kuat? Dia menyelamatkanmu di koridor itu 'kan?"

"Kenapa...kau tahu..?"

"Semua karya seni Guertena jiwanya terhubung—kecuali jika ada yang keluar dari bingkai atau tempatnya terpajang. Sebelum keluar, aku mengetahui semua yang terjadi."

"Begitu..."

"Lihatlah lukisan di belakangku ini."

_'Lady With Her Umbrella' _tertulis pada label di bawah lukisan yang tertengger di dinding atas.

"A—apa? Ng...apakah itu tebing? Dengan siluet gadis berdiri di atasnya?"

"Ya, itu aku."

"Lalu, kau...keluar untuk mencari barangmu yang hilang itu..?"

"Tepat."

"Biar kutebak. Kau mencari payungmu?"

"Benar sekali. Tepatnya payung berwarna merah. Ayo. Kita cari payungku. Kau sudah siap berjalan lagi?" Orang itu melangkahkan kakinya ke depan Mikasa, lalu menyodorkan tangannya. Tetapi gadis itu terlihat ragu untuk menyambut tangannya. "Eren tidak akan apa-apa. Mikasa." Si pirang menepuk kedua pundak Mikasa, bertujuan menenangkan gadis yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Apa..."

"..?"

"Apa jaminanmu...kau tidak menjebakku?"

"Ng...apa, ya..?" Gadis bergaun hitam itu memasang wajah bimbang sembari menggaruk dagunya—yang mungkin benar-benar sedang gatal.

"Haah...lupakan. Sepertinya aku dapat memercayaimu. Kita jalan..?" tawar Mikasa mulai melangkah ke area lain.

"Ah. Kalau begitu, kita berteman?"

Mikasa terhenti.  
Sungguh aneh rasanya ditanyai begitu oleh makhluk abstrak. Teman? Ah, makhluk ini sungguh polos menurut kesan Mikasa.

"Tidak masalah sih, jika kau maunya begitu."

"Terima kasih! Nah, karena kita teman, kuberitahu rahasiaku."

"?"

"Semua karya Guertena punya rahasia. Aku..."

Mikasa masih menyimak 'teman' barunya dengan hikmat. Agak penasaran sebenarnya.

SRAT.

"...aku bukan perempuan." Mikasa agak kaget saat makhluk di depannya melepas rambut panjang pirang pekatnya yang menutupi rambut selehernya—yang juga pirang—sebelumnya.

"Ka—kau..._crossdressing_?"

"Menurut 'naskah' Ayah begitu, Mikasa." Ah, Guertena memang aneh dan..._nyentrik_. Baiklah, setelah ini Mikasa akan menghapus kata 'gadis' pada kesannya terhadap orang di depannya, dan menggantinya dengan 'pemuda'.

Pemuda itu—ya, pemuda—memasang kembali rambut palsunya, lalu berjalan mendahului Mikasa. "Menurutmu, di mana payung merahku berada?"

"Kok tanya aku—ah! Itu 'kan _The Hanged Man_! Dan...dan...lukisan lainnya yang tidak kukenal..." Si oriental buru-buru mendekati lukisan yang dimaksud dengan mata berbinar—diikuti oleh si pemuda _crossdress_.

Tak disangka, pria yang tergantung terbalik pada lukisan itu juga 'hidup'. Begitu juga beberapa makhluk dalam lukisan lainnya di situ.

_"Kau ya, Mikasa itu? Oh, ada apa ini? Kenapa kau bersama manusia? ...Armin?"_

_"Kau kehilangan payungmu lagi, Armin?"_

_"Ah, selalu ceroboh."_

_"Lalu, kau minta bantuan manusia?"_

_"Mikasa, kau hati-hati pada Armin. Dia ceroboh. Keselamatanmu tak terjamin."_

"Sudahlah, kalian! Jangan buat Mikasa takut!"

"Aku tidak takut. Sudah kebal dengan beginian. Haah..." keluh Mikasa melanjutkan langkah kakinya ke depan. Namun, kemudian berhenti mendadak dan memutar tubuhnya sehingga berhadapan dengan si pirang di belakangnya.

"Itu...namamu? ...Armin..?"

"Ya, nama atas pemikiran Ayah. Kau boleh memanggilku demikia—UGH—"

"A—Armin?! Ada apa?!" jerit Mikasa yang mendadak panik karena pemuda bergaun di depannya—Armin—tiba-tiba terkulai di lantai. Gadis itu segera menghampirinya sambil bersimpuh. Tangan kiri Armin tengah memegangi perutnya yang berdarah—tampaknya tertembus sesuatu belum lama barusan. Namun, pandangan Mikasa segera tertuju pada sesosok makhluk berdiri di belakang Armin.

"Sa—SASHA?!"

"Mikasa! Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, tahu!"

"Aku juga, Sasha! Aku panik saat kau menghilang dari balik pintu tadi!"

"Mikasa, orang ini mencurigakan! Kenapa kau dengan mudahnya mempercayainya begitu saj—"

"SASHA! I...ITU..."

Kedua mata Mikasa membulat melihat benda yang digenggam _brunette _itu.

Sebuah payung berwarna merah.  
Yang ujung runcingnya telah terlumuri cairan merah pekat.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Makasih lagi yang uda bacaaa

Chapter 2 kok rasanya tambah gaje...  
Alurnya berasa molor-molor sih aaaaaa  
Gimana nih readers?! ;_;

Kritik saran diterima~ biar saya tau mana salahnya ;_;  
Silakan sumbang suara(?) di kotak review jika readers bersedia~ :3


	3. Truth of Umbrella

"Mikasa! Apa yang kau lakukan? Ayo cepat, pergi dari sini, sebelum orang ini siuman!"

"Justru aku yang harusnya bilang begitu. Apa yang kau lakukan, Sasha?!" Mata Mikasa masih memandangi benda merah di tangan teman _brunette _yang berdiri di depannya. Benda yang ujung runcingnya telah menghunjam perut Armin.

"Kenapa kau percaya begitu saja dengan orang ini? Cepat, kita pergi dari sini, Mikasa! Jangan gila!" seru Sasha menarik lengan Mikasa, namun segera ditepis oleh temannya itu.

Gadis oriental itu tersentak oleh perbuatannya sendiri.  
Benar.  
Kenapa ia menolak ajakan temannya?  
Kenapa ia dengan mudahnya menerima bantuan dari orang yang baru dikenalnya beberapa menit yang lalu?  
Bagaimana kalau pemuda bergaun ini tengah menipunya?  
Bukankah dia—karya Guertena juga?

.

.

.

* * *

**The Gallery I Met Them**

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**  
**~ Ib AU ~  
****(Ib **** (c) kouri)**

**Crossover AU fic challenge of #SacchiMainYuk**

**WARNING: Ib AU, possibly OOC, abal, aneh, kalau ada mistypo dengan amat sangat saya mohon beritahu saya**

* * *

**Chapter 3  
- Truth of Umbrella -  
**

.

.

.

Tangannya masih menggenggam tangan orang bersimbah darah di depannya—gemetaran. Sedang ujung matanya menatap gadis yang berdiri di depannya.

"A...Armin!" Ia sedikit mengguncang tubuh _blonde _yang terkulai lemas itu, dan direspon oleh rintihan pelan dalam ketidaksadarannya.

"Dia lukisan yang di sana, bukan? Mikasa!"

"Iya...tapi—"

"Mikasa! Sadarlah, Mikasa! Kita harus keluar dari sini, 'kan?!"

"I...iya, aku tahu!"

"Dia lukisan, Mikasa! Tidak ada kata hidup dan mati bagi mereka!"

Mikasa tahu.  
Ia dan Sasha harus mencari jalan keluar dari tempat itu.  
Ia hanya enggan meninggalkan pemuda itu—Armin—di situ, dalam keadaan cedera. Lagipula, bukankah Armin tadi berjanji akan memberitahu sesuatu padanya? Mungkin saja itu petunjuk untuk keluar dari situ.  
Namun, Mikasa kembali ke pemikiran sebelumnya. Jika Armin ternyata menipunya, maka malapetaka bagi mereka berdua—ah, entah kenapa Mikasa tidak berfirasat demikian. Justru—

—Mikasa lebih mencurigai kedatangan Sasha—yang membawa payung merah yang kemungkinan milik Armin itu.

"Sasha, di mana kau temukan payung itu?"

"Di ruangan sebelumnya—ah, itu tidak penting, Mikasa! Ayo kita pergi!"

"Kenapa kau tega menyerang dia?"

"Haah? Sudah jelas, 'kan? Karena dia mencurigakan! Kenapa kau meragukanku sih?! Nih, aku membawa mawar _pink-_ku, 'kan!"

Mikasa tidak menjawab.  
Intuisi anehnya mengatakan 'Segera jauhkan Armin dari Sasha'.  
Namun tak lama, si pirang perlahan menggerakkan sendi-sendinya, matanya segera menangkap pemandangan di ruangan itu.

"Mi...Mikasa... Tampaknya aku bisa berdiri..." ujarnya lemas. Seketika itu juga, otak Sasha langsung bersiaga kembali dengan mempersenjatai dirinya menggunakan payung yang bukan miliknya itu.

"_Ooh... Dia Sasha?_" celetuk salah satu lukisan di situ.

"_Katanya sih begitu,_" sahut lukisan lainnya.

Sepertinya biang kerok atas terjadinya ini semua cukup cerewet bercerita tentang orang-orang yang ia jebak. Semua karya Guertena tampak mengenali gadis bersyal merah itu. Begitu pula dengan Sasha dan Eren.

Bagaikan tidak pernah merasa diserang, dengan polosnya, Armin bertanya pada Sasha,"Anu... Itu payungku—?"

"K—kau! Menyingkirlah dari Mikasa!" Masih bersiaga, Sasha menodongkan ujung payung yang ia pegang itu.

Mikasa terkenal di kalangan teman-temannya dengan tenaga kudanya yang luar biasa. Maka dari itu, orang-orang di sekitarnya sering meminta bantuannya untuk mengangkut barang-barang berat. Dan mungkin karena itu juga ia mendapatkan kulit tangan yang kasar—seperti kata si pemuda _umber_ tadi.

Namun, bukan hal itu yang harus dibahas saat ini. Melainkan membesarnya kedua mata Sasha melihat teman orientalnya melarikan diri darinya sambil mengangkut si _blonde _di pundaknya—setelah merebut payung yang dipegangnya. Si _brunette _tak menyangka gadis obsidian itu meninggalkannya—lagi.

"MIKASA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?! KENAPA KAU MEMBANTUNYA?! KAU MAU TERJEBAK SELAMANYA DI SINI?!"

Yang dipanggil tidak menyahut balik. Ia tahu, teman semasa kecilnya itu sedang mengikutinya. Makanya itu, ia mempercepat larinya, sembari mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitarnya.

"Armin! Apa ada tempat sembunyi di sekitar sini?"

"Ada pintu ke ruangan lain sih—EH! Bagaimana dengan temanmu? Kenapa kau tinggalkan begitu saja—?"

"Bicaranya nanti saja! Mana pintunya?!"

Si pirang hanya mengangguk-angguk saja menuruti orang yang tengah menggendongnya itu, kemudian bagaikan penunjuk arah, ia memberikan instruksi kiri-kanan pada Mikasa.

"Itu, pintu yang cokelat!"

"Bagus! Kuncinya tergantung di luar!" Segera saja Mikasa memutar kenop pintu cokelat itu—yang ternyata terkunci. Untung saja kuncinya tergantung di luar. Gadis itu langsung memutar kunci yang dimaksud. Dan benar, pintu itu dapat dibuka kemudian. Tanpa memperhatikan isi ruangan, Mikasa memasuki ruangan itu dan menutupnya kembali, serta menguncinya dari dalam. Armin ia jatuhkan perlahan di lantai ruangan itu bersama payung merahnya.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkan temanmu?"

"...Tidak tahu—"

"—Eh?"

"Aku hanya melakukan apa yang intuisiku berikan tadi..."

"Eh? Kau serius?"

"Aku merasa...ada yang salah dengan Sasha—ah, lukamu—"

"Sudah sembuh."

"Hah?"

"Kami berbeda dengan manusia, kau tahu. Hei, apa aku berat tadi?"

Mikasa hanya menganga melihat kenyataan luka pemuda pirang itu telah tertutup.

"Aku sudah terbiasa membawa benda yang lebih berat darimu—UWAAAA!" Mikasa berseru kolosal saat ia mendongak. Namun, ia segera dapat menyesuaikan diri setelah mengingat percakapan mereka setengah jam yang lalu. Ah, benar. Wajah Armin akan kembali pada wujud asalnya setiap 30 menit setelah pemuda itu merubahnya. Si pirang itu segera menyadarinya, dan ia cepat-cepat mengubah wajahnya lagi. "Ah, maaf."

"Umm...tak apa. Yang lebih penting, kau sudah mendapatkan payungmu. Apa yang akan kau berikan padaku sekarang? Kau telah berjanji, bukan?"

"Itu...ada di balik pintu ungu itu..." Armin menunjuk sebuah pintu berwarna anggur di sisi lain ruangan itu.

Mikasa bergegas mendekati pintu itu dan mencoba membukanya—dan ternyata terkunci.

"Ah, Armin...terkunci—A...Armin..?"

"Oh, Mikasa. Kau tahu, seharusnya kau mendengarkan apa yang Sasha katakan," jawab yang dipanggil namanya, kemudian berdiri sembari membuka payungnya.

Sementara, Mikasa diam seribu bahasa. Apa maksudnya? Apakah pemuda ber-_crossdress _itu sedang bermain kata dengannya?

"A...apa maksudmu..? Armin..? Cepat, bantu aku mencari kuncinya!"

"Eeh~ Tapi 'kan aku sudah memberimu 'sesuatu' itu~ Janjiku hanya 'sesuatu', bukan? Hanya SATU. Dan itu ada di balik pintu itu."

"Kuncinya? Kalau tidak ada kunci, bagaimana kita bisa masuk ke sana?!" ucap gadis itu setengah menjerit. Pemuda di depannya itu hanya memasang wajah enggan sambil menaungi dirinya dengan benda merah kesayangannya itu.

"Mikasa, dengan 'memberi kunci', maka akan menjadi DUA, bukan SATU lagi. Hei, seharusnya kau tidak membantuku mencarikan payung ini." Armin menyandarkan tubuhnya pada salah satu rak buku yang berjajar di sana—sama sekali tidak terlihat ada niatan untuk membantu gadis malang itu.

Akhirnya pun, Mikasa mulai memeriksa lantai sekitarnya sendirian—kalau-kalau ada kunci terjatuh di sana. Sebenarnya ia masih bingung dengan pemuda _blonde _yang mendadak tak mau membantunya itu. Ah, Mikasa merasa ada yang janggal juga pada orang itu. Namun, si pirang itu tidak salah juga, sih. Karena, tadi ia memang menjanjikan SESUATU, yang berarti hanya SATU hal.

Tapi—bukankah itu terlalu aneh?

Bukankah tadi pemuda itu ramah padanya? Itu semua sandiwara? Padahal, Mikasa sudah benar-benar menganggapnya sebagai teman. Dan bukankah tadi pemuda itu sendiri yang menawarkan pertemanan padanya?

Cukup.

Mikasa sudah lelah dengan semuanya. Sambil memeriksa rak-rak buku di sana, pertanyaan-pertanyaan tadi terus bermaraton di kepalanya. Sementara, Pemuda berpayung merah itu tak goyah dari tempatnya tadi—benar-benar tak ada keinginan membantu rupanya. Cuek bebek—seperti halnya karya-karya Guertena yang dipajang di ruangan itu, hanya diam dan tampak asyik menonton kegiatan si oriental.

Tak ada seorang pun yang membantunya pada saat seperti itu. Sasha sekalipun. Ia agak menyesal telah meragukan temannya satu itu.

Kenapa Mikasa begitu mempercayai Armin ketimbang Sasha?

"Kenapa kau menipuku—ah, sudah semestinya ya, semua karya Guertena menjebak kami seperti ini..." Gadis itu hanya dapat tersenyum pahit sambil masih mencari kunci pintu di depannya itu.

"Aku tak menipu. Aku mengatakan sebenarnya. Semua akan terjawab di balik pintu itu. Yah, seharusnya kau tidak usah meladeniku tadi. Payung ini adalah sebagian besar dari diriku. Sebagian besar sifat dan watakku ada pada benda ini. Maka, jangan heran jika aku mendapatkan watak asliku lagi setelah benda ini kembali ke tanganku." Pemuda itu menjeda sejenak perkataannya. "Kau terlalu percaya pada orang lain, Mikasa."

Gadis itu mengakuinya. Ia mengakui kenyataan itu. Tetapi, nasi telah menjadi bubur, bukan?

—Tunggu. Ia masih bisa...ia masih bisa kembali pada Sasha!

"Aku akan mencari Sasha."

"Kau yakin?"

"Kenapa tidak? Buat apa aku bersama dengan penipu sepertimu? Oh ya, maaf sebelumnya, telah menganggapmu sebagai orang yang dapat kupercaya." Mikasa menjauhi pintu ungu dan mengarahkan kakinya kembali ke arah pintu cokelat. Kemudian, memutar kunci dan memutar kenopnya.

KLAK.

"..."

"Ada apa? Apakah berubah ruangan lagi?" sahut Armin dengan nada bicara ogah-ogahan.

Tepat apa yang dikatakan Armin. Ruangannya telah berubah total.

Mikasa hampir menutup pintunya kembali sebelum sebuah tangan menahannya dari arah ruangan yang telah berubah itu. Tak lama, si pemilik tangan segera memunculkan wajahnya di depan gadis itu, dan sukses membuatnya mengeluarkan beberapa tetes air mata, memanjatkan rasa syukur.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu, Mikasa!"

"E...EREN! Syukurlah kau tak apa! Wanita-wanita lukisan itu—?" Mikasa menggenggam tangan si pemuda _umber _dengan erat.

"Tenang saja. Mereka tidak melukaiku. Ah, ya. Mikasa, maafkan aku."

"Kenapa minta maaf? Justru akulah yang—"

"Tidak, Mikasa. Kau tidak salah. Aku akan membawamu keluar dari sini." Eren menarik lengan gadis itu ke arah ruangan berisi rak-rak buku tadi. Di sana masih berdiri si pirang berpayung tadi—yang segera memasang wajah terkejut akan kedatangan Eren di sana, ditambah lagi ia mempercepat jalannya menuju pintu ungu tadi.

"E—Eren?! Apa yang kau—"

"Aku akan membawa pulang Mikasa."

Mikasa yang ditarik tangannya pun spontan berseru,"Tapi aku tak menemukan kuncinya!"

"Kuncinya ada padaku!" Pemuda bermanik hijau itu menarik sebuah benda terbuat dari besi pipih memanjang dari sakunya, dan memperlihatkannya pada gadis di sebelahnya.

"Ta—tapi Sasha! Sasha masih di luar sana, Eren!"

Eren tersenyum tipis pada Mikasa, lalu berkata, "Tak perlu khawatir, Mikasa. Dia baik-baik saja."

Yang dilemparkan senyuman hanya dapat merona sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Baiklah, ia percaya pada Eren.

Eren segera memutar kunci tadi setelah memasukkannya pada lubang kunci pintu ungu di depannya. Kemudian, pintu itupun terbuka. Ah, ruangan yang remang-remang. Tetapi, Mikasa tahu, ada beberapa lukisan yang dipajang di sana. Mereka berdua pun memasuki ruangan tersebut perlahan.

Ketika Eren hampir menutup pintu ungu, terdengar seseorang berteriak di belakang mereka.

"HEEEEIIII! EREEENNN! KAU PUAS DENGAN ITU?! PADAHAL KAMI SUDAH—"

KLAK.

Eren menutup dan mengunci pintunya kembali sebelum kalimat tadi terselesaikan. Tetapi Mikasa segera membelalakkan matanya sambil menengok ke belakang dengan cepat.

"Eren! Itu...Sa—SASHA, 'KAN?!" Mikasa hampir menerobos kembali ke belakang, jika Eren tidak segera menghentikannya. "E—Eren?! Apa maksudmu?!"

"Hei, tadi 'kan Eren sudah bilang bahwa kau tak usah khawatir dengan Sasha."

"Armin?!" Entah sejak kapan pemuda pirang itu berada di dalam ruangan itu, dan bagaimana cara ia masuk ke sana.

Ah, Mikasa sudah tak dapat berpikir dengan jernih lagi.

Ini semua terlalu—

—terlalu gila.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Eahh...update-nya lambat ya...dan rada pendek tampaknya...gomenne~ dilanda webe, tugas, dan project lainnya orz #alesankau

Tapi makasih yang uda mau nunggu...mungkin ahaha HAHA haha haha #ketawagaring  
Alurnya tambah gaje kah..? Berasa keburu-buru ngga?  
Aih, deadline mendekat sih nih #alesanseasontwo  
Oke, satu chapter lagi, uff...ganbarimasu 8D

RnR? _(:3_


	4. Thank You For Your Visit

Mikasa benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi saat itu.  
Yaa, dia tahu dia sedang terjebak di dalam galeri aneh sang seniman _nyentrik _bernama Guertena. Mungkin saja seniman itu sedang mempermainkannya—entah dengan cara apa, lalu menggunakan karya-karyanya sebagai bidak untuk 'mengalahkannya'. Itu bisa dimengerti.

_The Lady in Purple, The Lady in White, Lady With Her Umbrella_, dan karya-karya hidup lainnya...mereka hanya bidak dari Guertena—setidaknya hanya itu yang dapat ditangkap oleh nalarnya.

Yang gadis itu tak mengerti adalah, apakah ada pihak yang tadinya membantu malahan kini berbalik menyerang? Lebih tepat acuh tak acuh, sih.

Lalu, 'pengkhianatan' sesama pihak?

Baru saja Mikasa mendengar suara teman _brunette-_nya di balik pintu ruangan yang ia masuki. Kenapa Eren tak mempedulikannya?

.

.

.

* * *

**The Gallery I Met Them**

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**  
**~ Ib AU ~  
(Ib (c) kouri)**

**Crossover AU fic challenge of #SacchiMainYuk**

**WARNING: Ib AU, possibly OOC, abal, aneh, kalau ada mistypo dengan amat sangat saya mohon beritahu saya**

* * *

**Chapter 4  
- Thank You For Your Visit -**

.

.

.

Mikasa hanya berharap ia sedang bermimpi kelewat aneh saat itu. Lalu, Jean, Connie, atau Sasha segera membangunkannya. Tetapi selama ia masih berada dalam mimpi itu, ia harus meluruskan segalanya yang di dalam situ. _Selesaikanlah persoalan di mana kakimu berpijak_. Ia sering mendengar kalimat itu dari neneknya.

Baiklah. Satu, dua, tiga—

DUK!

"ADUDUDUH! Mikasa?! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Eren mengerang setelah kakinya—tulang keringnya dihajar oleh ujung sepatu gadis di depannya itu.

"Ini kedua kalinya kau meninggalkan Sasha! Kau bukan Eren, 'kan? Eren yang kukenal tidak akan meninggalkan Sasha untuk kedua kalinya!"

Sementara si oriental berargumen, si pemuda bergaun hitam yang sedari tadi menontoni mereka hanya terkikik sambil memutar-mutar payung yang digenggamnya.

"Armin!" Agak kaget Mikasa mendengar pemuda bermanik hijau itu meneriaki Armin. Dan ditambah, dia tahu—

—nama asli dari _Lady With Her Umbrella _itu.

"E...Eren... Kau tahu namanya—ah, benar. Tadi 'kan aku memanggilnya, ya..."

"Tidak. Aku memang mengenalnya," sahut pemuda itu masih mengusap-usap kakinya—tulang keringnya. Respon Mikasa hanya alis yang terangkat sebelah.

"M...maksud—" Belum selesai Mikasa berkata, Eren menarik lengannya sambil berjalan ke arah lain.

"Ah...Eren...sayang sekali, kau berubah pikiran. Padahal aku mulai menyukai gadis itu." Suara Armin menggema di ruangan yang lumayan luas itu—terdengar dingin. "Lalu, apa yang kami lakukan selama ini sia-sia?" tukasnya lagi.

Yang diajak bicara mengabaikannya begitu saja dengan masih sambil berjalan menuju koridor.

"Ka... Kau siapa?!" Mikasa kini menaikkan siaganya hingga menjadi siaga satu. Lengan kanannya yang masih digenggam membuatnya susah berbuat apa-apa saat itu.

"Aku Eren."

"Aku tahu!"

"Kenapa tanya kalau begitu?" tanyanya dengan nada lembut, perlahan melirik gadis obsidian itu. Membuat wajahnya merona sedikit, walaupun isi kepalanya sudah acak-acakan oleh kejadian-kejadian aneh sebelumnya.

Tetapi, detik berikutnya, iris hitam Mikasa membulat, tak mengedip sama sekali untuk beberapa menit. Langkah kaki mereka terasa memasuki mode _slow motion—_bagi gadis itu saja. Apa yang Mikasa lihat adalah sesuatu yang—

—yang membuatnya tercengang.

Sebuah lukisan berukuran 40x60 cm persegi tergantung di sisi kiri koridor. Berpigura kayu cokelat, dan memang simpel. Namun, yang membuatnya tercengang bukan itu, tentu saja karena lukisan di dalamnya. Langkah Mikasa yang terhenti pun membuat Eren terhenti pula.

"Mikasa—?"

"Eren."

"..."

"Kau...kenal Guertena..?"

"Ya...sangat."

"Jadi...kau pernah memintanya untuk membuat potret dirimu ATAU BAGAIMANA?" Tangan kanan Mikasa menggebrak dinding kiri koridor, tepat di sebelah lukisan yang sedari tadi menjadi objek penglihatannya. Lukisan seorang pemuda yang tengah duduk di atas sebuah pagar kayu—sendirian.

'_A Youngster With Himself_', demikianlah judul karya tersebut.

"..."

"JAWAB!" Mikasa menjerit tak sabar, ingin segera diberitahukan jawaban. Bagaimana tidak? Kedua pasang manik sewarna lumut, surai _umber_, dan bentuk wajah yang terpampang di dalam bidang persegi itu...siapa lagi yang memilikinya, selain pemuda di depannya?!

Eren menghela napas, seraya melepasan genggamannya pada tangan kanan Mikasa sedari tadi. Lalu, perlahan menghempaskan dirinya ke sisi kanan dinding koridor—tepat berhadapan dengan lukisan tadi. Mikasa masih berdiri kaku di tempat awal.

"Guertena tak menggunakan model untuk melukis itu."

"HAH—?! Kau—"

"Yah, begitulah..."

"Kau...bohong..." Mikasa tersentak atas jawaban si pemuda di depannya. "Ja—jadi...selama ini...kau—sama—dengan yang lainnya—? Kenapa kau...berbohong selama ini—?!" Percaya tidak percaya ia menatap waspada yang bersangkutan. Ah, itulah kenapa Eren mengenal Armin.

"Tenang dulu, Mikasa. Tak perlu khawatir. 'Kan sudah kubilang aku akan membawamu pulang. Oh ya, simpan saja mawarku. Aku tak membutuhkannya. Anggap saja itu kenang-kenangan dariku."

Terdiam sejenak, kemudian gadis itu merogoh kantong _blazer-_nya dan dikeluarkannya setangkai mawar berwarna putih. Mawar yang saat ini hanya sekedar pajangan. Keras, kasar, dan dingin—tak seperti mawar ungu miliknya.

_Lalu, apa tujuan Eren dan kawan-kawannya menyeretku ke sini? _pikir gadis oriental itu.

"Guertena tak ada sangkut pautnya dalam rencana ini."

_Rencana..? Rencana membawaku kemari..?_

"Kau tahu, Mikasa? Saat itu aku melihatmu dari dunia ini, betapa kau memiliki minat pada karya-karya seni—sejak sebulan sebelum kau datang ke museum itu. Aku sangat menyukai wajahmu setiap saat kau memandang karya seni. Walaupun awalnya kau selalu terlihat tak berminat, tapi sebenarnya mata hitammu selalu memandang mereka dengan semangat."

Mikasa tetap terdiam, karena tampaknya pemuda itu akan bercerita panjang lebar. Mau tidak mau ia mengakui, bahwa ia sangat penasaran juga.

"Aku jadi ingin bertemu denganmu. Bercerita banyak, mengobrol, berbagi, dan masih banyak lagi. Tetapi, satu hal yang kusadari. Kita berbeda dunia. Bagaimana caraku bertemu denganmu? Saat itu, teman-temanku berkata, _kenapa tidak kau bawa saja ke museum pameran Ayah? Kalau di sana, kami dapat dengan mudahnya memindahkan Mikasa ke dimensi dunia kita, Eren. Kalau kau mau, kami bisa saja kok membantumu._"

Mikasa akhirnya pun tak tahan untuk membuka mulutnya. Ia sudah sangat terkejut, tetapi ia masih saja ingin mencari tahu lebih lanjut. Ia ingin semuanya jelas. "Bagaimana—"

"Ya..?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa 'membawaku' ke sini, sedangkan kau tak bisa keluar dari tempat ini?"

"Karena Sasha, bukan? Dia mengajakmu ke museum, bukan? Lihat itu." Eren mengarahkan dagunya ke sebelah kanan Mikasa berdiri. Spontan, gadis itu menoleh ke arah itu, dan tercengang sesi dua pun dimulai.

_'The Lady of Banquet', _sebuah lukisan yang menggambarkan seorang gadis _brunette _yang sedang melahap heboh makanan di piringnya dalam sebuah perjamuan.

"A—apa...tidak mungkin... Kenapa—kenapa Sasha juga—tidak mungkin!"

"Kami hanya mampu mengirimkan satu orang ke duniamu, Mikasa. Lalu, Sasha lah yang rela menjalaninya."

"Ta—tapi—Sasha temanku sejak kecil, Eren! Tidak mungkin kau yang baru mengenalku sebulan yang lalu—"

Kalimat Mikasa terputus saat terdengar bunyi langkah kaki yang mengarah pada tempat mereka berdiri. Bunyi itu berasal dari arah ruangan sebelum mereka memasuki koridor itu.

_"Eren..."_ Suara yang sangat Mikasa kenal—yang tampaknya begitu juga dengan pemuda yang dipanggil namanya itu. Namun, pengucapannya menggunakan nada rendah dan serak, sehingga membuat bulu kuduk Mikasa berdiri.

"Mikasa, sudah cukup berbincang-bincangnya. Sepertinya, banyak teman-temanku yang tidak rela kau pergi dari sini." Pemuda itu lagi-lagi menarik lengan Mikasa ke arah depan, berlari menyusuri koridor kembali. Mikasa hanya dapat menurut saja, karena aura menyeramkan di belakangnya jauh lebih pekat.

Sesampainya di ujung koridor, Eren menggiring Mikasa untuk berbelok ke arah kanan. Rupanya ada sebuah percabangan jalan antara lorong kanan dan lorong kiri. Gadis itu mendapati tempat di sekitarnya sangatlah gelap, dan lorong itu sangat panjang.

_"Eren... Kenapa kau membiarkannya pergi?" _Suara itu lagi. Mikasa tahu, itu suara temannya—

—suara seorang Sasha, _The Lady of Banquet._

Kini Mikasa tak mengerti, kenyataan mana yang benar. Mungkinkah ada dua Sasha? Mungkin saja 'Sasha-nya' masih terjebak jauh di belakang sana. Atau sebenarnya dia tak ikut terjebak ke dalam situ. _Lady_ itu mungkin saja menduplikat sifat dan sikap 'Sasha-nya' itu.

Ya, benar. Pasti 'Sasha-nya' tengah asyik dengan Connie dan Jean di dunianya.

Pasti.

"Mikasa, kita sampai." Suara pemuda itu menyadarkannya dari perang batinnya sedari tadi. _Sampai? Sampai mana?_

"Sam...pai..?"

"Lihatlah, kau pasti langsung tahu tempat ini."

Kedua iris hitam Mikasa segera dapat beradaptasi dengan tempat gelap itu.  
Ah. Ia tahu tempat itu. Tempat pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan Sasha 'lukisan' itu—Museum seni yang tengah memajang karya-karya Guertena. Keadaan gelap di situ—hanya satu lampu redup yang cahayanya menembus dari lantai dua menuju ke lantai satu.

Pemuda bermanik lumut itu mengarahkan langkahnya ke anak tangga menuju ke lantai dua, tangannya masih menggenggam lengan Mikasa. Hingga mereka sampai pada sebuah lukisan besar dan memanjang—yang terpasang di salah satu sisi dinding.

"..._Fabricated World..?_" Mikasa membaca judul pada labelnya. Ia ingat sekali, saat itu, setelah memandangi lukisan tersebut, ia langsung berpindah ke dimensi lain—dimensi tempat Eren tinggal.

Gadis oriental itu segera terkejut ketika melihat lukisan di depannya itu mengeluarkan cahaya dan gambarnya bergerak layaknya sebuah layar televisi. Eren melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari lengan Mikasa sembari mundur selangkah, lalu menatap gadis itu sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Nah, Mikasa, masuklah ke dalam lukisan itu. Di sana, duniamu menunggu."

Mikasa mendekati objek persegi panjang itu dengan wajah bingung. Ia harus masuk ke sana untuk kembali ke dunianya? Oh, baiklah jika memang itu satu-satunya cara.

Hampir seluruh tubuhnya sudah masuk ke sana—menembus lukisan besar itu, namun disembulkannya kembali kepalanya dan kedua tangannya menahan tubuhnya di ambang pigura lukisan.

"Mikasa..?"

"Sebelum aku pergi, ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu, Eren!"

Eren mengangguk pelan, sebelum gadis di depannya membuka mulutnya kembali.

"Kenapa...kenapa kau memutuskan untuk memulangkanku?"

Yang ditanya tersenyum kembali, lebih lembut dari senyum sebelumnya. Dan sukses membuat wajah Mikasa memerah kembali.

"Di sini, aku membaca banyak sekali buku Ayah mengenai tingkah laku manusia. Beberapa di antaranya mengatakan bahwa tidak ada manusia yang berani ambil bahaya—"

"Memang. Tapi—"

"—Tapi kita juga harus mengorbankan hal itu untuk menolong orang yang berada di posisi lebih berbahaya dari kita, begitu 'kan? Aku belajar banyak darimu saat itu."

Mikasa terdiam. Tak menyangka bahwa kata-katanya dapat menjadi sebuah pelajaran bagi seseorang.

"Tunggu. Alasan apa itu? Tak menjawab pertanyaanku tadi."

"Kau bilang 'semua manusia membutuhkan teman', bukan?"

"Ya...Lalu..?"

"Bukankah aku egois, membawamu kemari dan memisahkanmu dari teman-temanmu? Sedangkan kami bersenang-senang melihatmu tak dapat menikmatinya di sini. Aku tersadar... _Aku masih memiliki cukup banyak teman di sini. Kenapa aku tak mensyukurinya? Kenapa aku merebut teman orang lain? _Ternyata, belajar dari buku saja tak cukup. Realitinya begini, Mikasa."

"Oh...begitu..." Mikasa terdiam kembali. Hening.

"Pergilah, Mikasa. Senang bertemu denganmu."

"Kemarilah sebentar, Eren."

Pemuda itu mendekat pada yang mengajaknya berbicara. Perlahan, Mikasa melepas syal merah yang mengelilingi lehernya. Kemudian, ia lilitkan pada pemuda di seberangnya itu.

"Tidak adil kalau hanya kau yang memberi kenang-kenangan. Dah, Eren."

Eren mengangguk pelan sambil menggenggam erat syal yang melilit di lehernya itu. Tubuh Mikasa perlahan lenyap dari hadapannya. _'Fabricated World' _segera berhenti bercahaya dan kembali menjadi lukisan diam.

"Eren." Si pemilik nama menoleh ke arah kirinya. Ah, orang-orang yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Sasha? Armin?"

"Tidak apa-apakah kau melepas Mikasa begitu saja? Kau sangat ingin bertemu dengannya 'kan waktu itu?" tanya gadis _brunette _itu.

"Dia anak yang baik. Sayang sekali...aku menyukainya."

"Ah, frontal sekali kau, Armin. Suka, ya..?" sahut Eren tak bermaksud menyindir, lalu dibalas dengan sebuah hentakan tangkai payung di kepalanya, dilanjutkan dengan tawanya kemudian.

"Oh, baiklah. Itu syal merah Mikasa, bukan?"

"Ya. Katanya ini untuk kenang-kenangan."

"Begitukah..."

"Kalian tahu? Aku masih memiliki teman-teman seperti kalian ini. Mikasa juga membutuhkannya."

"Oh...oke..."Kedua orang itu berkata bersamaan.

"Aah, Eren. Aku lapar. Ayo, kita makan!" ujar gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya berbalik.

"Kau ini..."

"Apa sih kau, Armin! Kumakan jatahmu nanti!"

Eren tertawa kecil melihat tingkah teman-temannya itu, lalu merapatkan syal merah kenang-kenangannya menutupi setengah wajahnya—persis seperti kebiasaan pemilik benda itu sebelumnya.

_"Pemberianmu...akan kujaga baik-baik...Mikasa... Terima kasih..."_

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"—Oi, Mikasa!"

Sepertinya ada yang memanggilnya.

"Mikasa!"

Ah, benar.

Gadis itu segera membuka kelopak matanya. Di hadapannya ada seorang pemuda bersurai _cappuccino, _tengah mengguncang kedua bahunya. _Ada apa..?_

"...Jean..? Apa yang—"

"Haah... Sudah lima menit kau bengong! Kukira ada sesuatu dengan kepalamu! Kau tak menjawab ketika kupanggil-panggil sedari tadi!"

Mikasa memandang Jean, sebelum akhirnya kedua matanya melirik ke sana kemari. Di mana-mana semua karya seni, dan banyak pengunjung berkeliaran. Ah iya, ia mengunjungi museum tempat pameran karya seni Guertena.

"Jean, rasanya tadi aku bermimpi panjang..." ucap Mikasa sambil berjalan, berbalik ke arah sebelumnya. Dan Jean mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Mimpi dalam lima menit?! Dan sambil berdiri?!"

"Lima...menit..?"

"Yap—eh, hei. Mana syalmu, Mikasa? Tumben, hari ini kau tak memakainya."

"Ah, kuberikan Eren tadi."

Pemuda di sebelahnya kini mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Eren? Siapa itu? —Ah, dan kapan?"

Mikasa tersentak oleh ucapannya sendiri. _Benar. Eren? Siapa Eren? Apa yang diucapkannya? Ke mana syalnya ia tinggalkan?_

"HOOOIII! Kalian yang sedang kencan! Lalu, aku ditinggal begitu saja di resepsionis, ya?!" Tiba-tiba saja Connie muncul di hadapan mereka.

"A—AAA—SIAPA YANG KENCAN?!" Jean berubah menjadi kepiting rebus. Ia akui, ia memang naksir Mikasa. Di dalam hati, sebenarnya ia senang ada yang bilang begitu. Tetapi 'kan dia jadi salah tingkah! _Dasar botak! _Namun, Mikasa yang tetap menjaga _image _datarnya tak mempedulikannya. Sekarang, malah ia celingukan seperti mencari sesuatu.

"Connie..."

"Ho? Apa?"

"Sasha di mana? Kau meninggalkannya juga di depan?"

Yang ditanya melirik Jean sebentar, seolah bertanya kau-apakan-dia-sampai-bicara-_ngaco-_begitu. Tapi yang dilirik pun ikut bingung. Kemudian, mereka berdua melontarkan kalimat yang berelasi.

"Siapa itu Sasha?"

_Siapa?_

"Iya. Siapa itu, Mikasa? Apa hasil mimpi lima menitmu tadi? Hahaha..."

_Siapa? Mimpi? Bukankah Sasha teman mereka sejak kecil? Ah, perlahan nama itu segera pudar dari memorinya. Sasha__—eh? Siapa tadi?__ Siapa yang ia bicarakan? Akh! Ia tak mengerti lagi jalan pikirannya saat itu!_

"Sudahlah! Aku mau pulang saja!" keluh Mikasa mengurut pelipisnya, lelah dan pusing memikirkan segala sesuatu yang berputar-putar di kepalanya saat itu.

"Ah, Mikasa... Baru sebentar kita di sini, lho... Tadi bukankah kau bersemangat sekali?"

"Ya, memang. Tapi entah kenapa, aku merasa seperti baru saja mendaki gunung, Jean. _Capek!_"

"Ah, kalau begitu kita ke kafe di sebelah museum ini dulu deh. Gimana? Connie, ikut?"

"Tentu saja! Kau anggap aku apa sedari tadi? Obat nyamuk?!"

"Bukan. Bola basket."

"Sialan kau, Jean!"

Sementara dua pemuda itu bertengkar yang sangat tak penting, Mikasa mendahului langkah mereka menuju anak tangga ke lantai satu.

Sontak, kakinya terhenti, menengok ke arah belakangnya—ke arah lukisan-lukisan yang baru saja dilewatinya. Ada satu lukisan yang dirasa belum dilihatnya tadi. _Ah, masa' iya ada yang ia lewatkan? Lukisan itu 'kan dipajang di tempat sebelum terakhir kali ia dibilang 'bengong' oleh Jean? _

Mikasa mendekati lukisan tersebut. Dengan mata menyipit, diejanya label di bawah lukisan tersebut.

_'A Youngster With His Red Scarf'. _Di kanvas itu terlukis seorang pemuda bersyal merah yang sedang duduk di atas pagar.

Bersamaan dengan selesainya ia mengeja judul tersebut, sesuatu terjatuh dari kantong _blazer-_nya. Dua buah benda berwarna ungu dan putih tergeletak di sebelah kakinya. Dipungutnya kedua benda itu perlahan, sembari memandang kembali lukisan di depannya.

Senyum merekah di atas paras orientalnya.

_"Ah, bodohnya diriku! Bagaimana bisa aku melupakan kalian?"_

.

.

.

**END**

* * *

FUAAAAAAAHHH LEGAAAAAA BISA SELESAI JUGA NIH FIC CELENG _(:3_  
Maafkan author ini jika ending-nya tak memuaskan atau tak sesuai harapan...  
atau mungkin jalan kecepetan? Maaph... m(_ _)m

Makasih udah ngikutin The Gallery sampe akhir #ciuminsatusatu

Mind review?


End file.
